


Black Sheep Conference

by cockabeetle



Series: Owari Magica [68]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, park, traitor conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Relationships: Aeron Geraldson&Ophelia Aurora Hoshikuzu
Series: Owari Magica [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Black Sheep Conference

Aeron had elected to spend their free time in the park for the foreseeable future. Eb liked to ride around on their shoulders, or just follow them around, when he did come with. For now, he was acting like a purple and white scarf, and asking questions about their choice in projects. So they've been focusing on embellishing a skirt with white frost patters that were very slowly becoming the swirls found in their own magical uniform. Who's going to call them on it? God?

They mumble evasive 'answers' as they stitch, and don't really keep an eye out for anyone walking by.

Ophelia was exhausted from the meeting last night. It seemed to take so much effort just to be around the other magi, not to mention how nervous she became around them. After talking to her mom a bit, she decided to go outside and get from fresh air before doing anything else.

She took another deep breath as she walked through the park, eyes wandering around, just to make sure that no one would sneak up on her. She didn't want to have to deal with that today. Towards the right she noticed a person sitting and embroidering with a with what at first looked like a scarf. She looked closer and saw that it was actually Eb just acting like a scarf. Could this person be the one who trashed the sanctuary? Ophelia walked over to them just stood there, standing above them, not sure what to do or say yet.

'Oh, hello Ophelia!' Eb greets someone in front of them, and Aeron pauses in their work, to glance up. They blink at the nervous looking person, and tilt their head to the side.

"Hello? Did you need something?"

Ophelia nodded. "Eb do you mind leaving for a little bit?" She asked. Apparently the incubators were little snitches, and she didn't want them to be listening in on this conversation.

Eb stood up from his curled position, and sprung off of Aeron's shoulder without a word. He turned to nod at them, and then wandered away to go do whatever it was he did when he wasn't hanging out with Aeron. Aeron huffed a little.

"So... is your name Ophelia?" They glance back at her, eyebrow raised.

Ophelia sighed. She was glad she could get Eb to leave without much of a fuss. "Mhm." Ophelia hummed. She sat down next to them, too tired to stay standing for however long this conversation was going to be. "And you're Aeron right? The one who messed up the sanctuary?"

Aeron nodded.  
"I did. The note was Belladona's idea, though. I didn't just choose to draw all of that." They raised an eyebrow.  
"Were you one of the ones on it?"

So they were working with Belladona. At least she could check that off her investigation list. Ophelia shrugged. "I.. don't think so." She paused and looked at Aeron again. "So why did you do it?" She asked. "I'm assuming you're new and haven't heard.... that Belladona has a lot of enemies.."

"She said something about not being friends with anyone around. But... really, I was just bored. I mean... do you need a reason to want to make things interesting?" Aeron tilted their head.  
"So... you, and the pink girl weren't on it?"

Were they really just doing this.. for fun? Ophelia couldn't believe that. "You think that this was just to make things interesting?" She asked. "You just put a target on your back, and almost on mine as well! How is that fun? That doesn't make any sense!"

"What are you talking about?" Aeron tilted their head.  
"I mean, I get that having the place messed up some sucks, but why would that matter? I didn't touch the memorial alter, and nobody got hurt. It's just a place."

Ophelia frowned. Did they really not know? "It's the note." She tried to explain. "You put the grief seeds over everyone's soul gems. That's.... basically a death threat. It's not some trivial that you can just ignore." Ophelia shook her head. "Everyone thinks your aligned with Belladona. So are you going to continue to work with her?" She asked. She didn't want to day anything incriminating incase they decided to work with the other magi. She knew that at least Percy was looking for them, and she still hadn't figured out what was up with him.

"I gave her my number, if she ever wanted my help again, but I wasn't going to go looking? I caught her sneaking out of Richards' house, so I know I'm not the only magi she talks to." They shrug  
"Will I have to?"

Richard's? That was Percy's last name right? So if Belladona was coming out of his window. She'll have to ask about that as well. "I mean.. I guess you don't have to.. I'm just curious about who you're planning to be allies with. I have stuff to say. But it depends on who you plan on being on good terms with."

"From how you're talking, I've burned bridges with everyone who works with the Morsons. And Belladona made it pretty clear she wasn't working with them, so do I really have a choice?" Aeron pushed their glasses into their hair.

"Alright." Ophelia sighed. That was a lot to go through just to get to the point. "I was just checking. Sorry. I wanted to make sure you were actually with her, before saying anything. Also that's why I sent Eb away, he really can't keep a secret and I can't have him spreading stuff around right now.. so." Ophelia took a deep breath. "I guess you could say I've been working with Belladona.. in secret." She glared into Aeron's eyes. "So don't even think about telling anyone else."

Aeron huffed.  
"Who would I even tell? I'm not going to go talk to people I've apparently made hate me. What kind of idiot would poke a bear they've already took a shot at?"

"I was just letting you know. Giving you a heads up, because I know one of the other magi are going to try and talk to you. I'm just giving you a heads up." Ophelia frowned. "I think it might be Percy, he's uhh a guy." She didn't know how to describe him.

"Richards? I've been his neighbor for my entire life. Belladona mentioned he'd made a contract, but I only ever really met his dad. He must have made a wish to allow him more freedom, 'cause he was always cooped up inside from what I know." Aeron thought for a moment.  
"Is he likely to attack me? I really only know how to heal. Attacking isn't exactly my... strong suit."

Ophelia shrugged. "I don't he is likely to attack unless you attack him first. But, I honestly don't know him that well. I think he's just planning to talk. About the note and about Belladona, but I don't know the specifics. "

Aeron nodded.  
"That... I can handle. Thank you for warning me. Are you going to keep an eye on things?" They pull their glasses out of their hair, grumbling when the hinges catch on a few curls.  
"I'll keep an ear out if I need to, and... I can give you my number, as well, if you like. Always carry a notebook, in case I need to take notes or something." They pull a small pad of paper out from a jacket pocket, a pen tucked into the spiral on the side.

"I'll try to. And yeah we should exchange numbers." Ophelia hummed for a second. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on next, but I'll try to let you know what's up." She pulled her phone out, opening up the contacts app on it. "Oh and let me know how it goes with Percy."

Aeron nodded, flipping to a new page and scribbling down their name, number, and pronouns. They rip the top off to give her, and look at her expectantly. They'll write down her information once she gives it.

Ophelia took the paper that Aeron wrote on, and added the contact info to her phone, making sure to spell everything correctly. She then sent them a text message with her information. "Alright I think that's good.. everything alright with you?" She asked.

Aeron dug their phone out of their pocket and wrote her information down in their notebook- the act of writing it helps them remember it- and smiles.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Is there something you need to get off of your chest? You look like you've been itching to talk to someone."

Ophelia shook her head. Did she really look that desperate? She hoped not. "Not something I'm comfortable talking with someone I've just met. Sorry." She halfheartedly apologized. She didn't even know how to talk about it anyway.

Ophelia stood up, "Well. I'm going to head home now. Promised my moms earlier that I would help out with spring cleaning. I'll keep in touch."

"Good luck. Have a nice day." Aeron wasn't hurt by her putting up her walls- it made sense. They didn't know each other, so it made plenty of sense. They wave her away.


End file.
